임밍크
임밍크 키스 슈해머( Kees A. Schouhamer Immink )는 네델란드 출신으로 독일 에센 대학교 교수다. CD 변조법 CD의 제안은 필립스에서 부호화나 변조법등의 신호 처리 기술은 소니가 담당했었습니다. 필립스와 소니가 옐로우북(Yellow Book)이라는 이름으로 CD-ROM 규격집을 내놓았는데, 이것은 기존의 오디오 CD와 달리 에러를 감지하고 정정하는 방법에 대한 것이었다. 키이즈 이밍크(Kees Immink) 는 CD포맷을 공동으로 창안한다. 당시 양쪽 회사의 각 대표 연구원들은 우선 필립스사의 파이에테르 크레이머(PIeter Kramer) 와 키이즈 이밍크(Kees A. Schouhamer Immink) 이고 소니사는 도시타다 도이(Toshitada Doi) 였습니다. CD/CD-ROM 상에는 단지 하나의 트랙이 존재할 뿐이다. 이 트랙은 바깥쪽부터 뱀이 또아리를 틀고 있는 듯 나선형을 그리면서 중심을 향해 돌아간다. 그리고 그 위에 모든 섹터가 차례로 정렬되어 있다. 따라서 각 섹터의 길이는 일정하며, 한 섹터의 크기는 CD/CD-ROM의 종류에 따라 2048바이트 또는 2352바이트의 크기를 갖는다. 섹터의 내용중 Sync 정보는 CD-ROM 드라이브(CD 플레이어)에게 한 섹터가 시작됨을 알리기 위해 있는 것이고, 헤더와 서브헤더는 섹터에 대한 정보를, 그리고 ECC(Error Correction Code)는 에러검출용 데이터이다. 이런 식으로 구성되는 CD/CD-ROM의 총용량은 디스크의 종류에 따라서 혹은 저장방식이나 계산 방법에 따라 달라지는데 대략 533MB~783MB까지의 크기를 가진다. 공 CD는 투명하지만 강한 레이저빔을 받아 타면 색이 변해 불투명해지는 염료를 CD 속에 채워놓고, 이것을 CD롬 레이저빔으로 비추면 투명한 곳은 랜드, 타서 불투명해진 곳은 피트로 읽히게 된다는 점을 이용한 것이다. CD에 저장된 데이터를 읽기 위해 CD-ROM Drive는 레이저 빔을 쏴서 반사층의 표면에서 튕겨져 나온 레이저 빔을 렌즈를 통해 포토 디렉터(단방향 반사거울)를 통해 빛이 지나온 길이의 장단, 웨이브 길이를 측정한다. 랜드에서는 레이저 빛이 흩어짐 없어 거의 그대로 반사되지만, 피트에서는 레이저 빛이 확산된다. 이러한 차이는 피트로부터 나온 빛이 랜드로부터 나온 빛을 없애버리게 되며, 읽기 메카니즘은 이를 1로 해석한다. 변이가 없는 것은 0으로 받아들여진다. 다시말해서, 랜드에서 피트, 피트에서 랜드로 변화되는 부분은 1로 해석되고, 랜드나 피트를 읽는 부분은 0으로 해석된다. 그러므로 랜드나 피트가 짧으면 읽는 시간도 짧아지고 0의 숫자도 적어진다. 랜드와 피트는 최소한 3비트(또는 90nm), 최대 11비트(또는 3300nm)로 구성되어 진다. 그 이유는, 데이터의 각 비트들은 나선형 트랙상에서 약 300nm의 길이가 필요하기 때문이다. 왜냐하면 피트와 랜드가 바로 인접해서 존재한다면, 피트-랜드-피트-랜드-피트와 같은 연속성을 가지게 되고 이는 11111로 표현되어야 하기 때문에 레이저 빔으로 이를 충분히 읽어들이지 못하기 때문이다. 따라서 3개의 랜드사이에는 항상 2개의 피트가 존재토록 해야하며, 이는 2개의 1사이에 최소한 2개의 0이 존재한다는 것을 의미한다. 반면에, 피트와 랜드의 연속이 너무 길어서도 안되며, 반드시 최대 길이를 지켜야 한다. 따라서, 두 개의 1사이에는 두 개 이상, 열 개 이하의 0이 존재하게 된다. 그러나 1byte 내에서는 1과 0의 조합에서 3bit 최소라는 것이 어긋날 수도 있고 복수개의 바이트내에서는 11비트라는 최대수를 넘어설 수 있다. 따라서 CD-ROM에는 데이터 저장에 사용되어 지는 8bit 포맷의 형태로 데이터가 기록되어질 수 없다. 이 문제를 해결하가 위해서 CD-ROM은 8bit 데이터를 체널 비트라는 14bit 패턴으로 변환한다. 이러한 과정을 8-to-14변환 (EFM: Eight-to-Fourteen Modulation)이라 부른다. CD-ROM 내의 디토더는 EFM 변환 테이블을 이용해서 8비트 데이터를 14bit 형태로 변환시킨다. 하지만 14비트 바이트라 할지라도 마지막에서 일어나는 연속적인 1은 막을 수 없는데, 이는 하나가 1로 끝나고 다른 하나가 1로 시작하는 경우를 말한다. 이러한 문제를 피하기 위해 3개의 머징(merging) 비트들이 바이트들 사이에 놓여지게 된다. 이래서 컴퓨터에서 일반적으로 사용되는 8비트 바이트들이 CD-ROM에서는 17채널 비트를 필요로 하게 된다. DVD 변조법 EFM Plus: DVD's EFM+ method is a derivative of EFM. It folds the merge bits into the main 8/16 table. EFM+ may be covered by U.S. Patent 5,206,646. PCM PCM (Pulse code Modulation) 은 아날로그 데이터를 크기에 따라 높이가 다른 펄스열로 나열한 1차적인 펄스변조법이다. 아날로그 신호와 디지털 신호 변환 방식의 하나로, 음악 CD나 디지털 녹음기(DAT)에도 사용되고 있다. 표본화 주파수에 따라 음성 특성은 다르지만 비교적 충실하게 원음을 재생한다. 음악 CD의 경우 16bit로 양자화를 하지요. 그러면 65536개의 레벨을 가진 아주 정밀한 샘플링이 됩니다. 샘플레이트(Sample rate )는 샘플의 빈도 수이다. 좀더 직접적으로 말하면, 1초당 추출되는 샘플 개수이다. 오디오에서 44.1KHz(44100Hz), 22KHz(22050Hz)를 말한다. 괄호안에 값은 좀더 정확하게 표현한 값이다. 예를 들어 44.1KHz는 1초동안에 사만사천백(44100)개로 등분해서 샘플을 추출한다. 값이 커질 수록 더욱더 세밀하게 등분해서 정확한 오디오 데이터를 추출할 수 있다. 그러나 너무 큰 값은 추출되는 데이터 크기를 너무 크게 만들어서 처리하기 힘들다. 보통 44.1KHz가 CD음질로 많이 사용되므로 이이상 추출하는 것의 특수한 경우를 제외하고 의미가 없다. Sampling rate 는 sample rate 또는 sampling frequency 로도 불린다. 분류:변조법 분류:이민재 분류:호테프 분류:에센 분류:이범 분류:DVD 분류:CD